liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Liar Game Tournament
The Liar Game Tournament is a tournament in which players must lie, trick and maneuver their opponent's money from them, although this changes in the later rounds. Throughout the series, the characters must attempt to advance in the tournament and win money, and can opt to drop out for some of their spoils. Losers are forced to pay back their debts to the LGT Office "by any means possible". The tournament is based on "Liar Game", a novel written by Vivy. Round I In the First Round, each player was given 100 Million Yen (roughly 1 million dollars) and an opponent. They were given thirty days to steal as much money as they can from their opponents. Unknown to the participants, the LGT Office had changed their phone books so they would be unable to call for help, and had made tremendous efforts to prevent the participants from going to the police. After the round, participants who won proceeded to Round II, and participants who lost were forced to pay back all the money they were given. Any profit obtained by the winner could be kept, but those wishing to drop out were forced to repay half of their winnings. Round II In Round II, participants played a game called Minority Rule, in which random players are selected to ask a question and then all players must answer either yes or no. The side (yes/no) with the most players voting for them are eliminated. Winner (or winners in the case of 2 finalists) takes all the money awarded (100 million yen per person in that game), and can pay half of it to drop out. Otherwise, he proceeds to Round III. Losers can choose to proceed to the Revival Round, and are expected to pay back their debts. Revival Round In the Revival Round, participants played a game called the Downsizing Game, which consists of ten one hour long rounds in which players are given 5 votes per round, and a hundred million yen in the form of M Tickets. However the player may not vote for themselves, but are allowed to vote for the same person five times. The person with the least amount of votes after all rounds has their winnings divided evenly amongst all the other players, and has to pay back his increased debt. All other players with more than 50 votes proceed to Round III. Round III In Round III, participants played a game called the Contraband Game. '''Players are given cards (which have 300 million yen per card) and are split into two teams, the North Country and the South Country. At the beginning of each round, one player from each team is the smuggler, and the other is the inspector. The smuggler goes to a ATM machine in a seperate room and uses their card to put money into a briefcase, which can hold a maximum of 100 million yen. The inspector is then to guess how much the smuggler has in the briefcase. If the inspector passes the briefcae the smuggler keeps however much there is inside, if the inspector guesses there is money inside if there is none, then the smuggler recieves half that amount from the inspector. Should the inspector underguess the amount then the smuggler keeps the money, otherwise the inspector takes the money from the smuggler. This goes on for 50 turns. The winning team proceeds to Round IV while the losing team goes to Revival Round II. Revival Round II In the second revival round, the participants are split into two groups of three and set against one another. Each player is assigned a role, and the players with respective roles battle each other in a game. There are three games, each based on a different gambling game, and the team that wins at least two out of three rounds will advance to the next round. The three games played in this revival round are '''24-Shot Russian Roulette, 17 Poker and Stationary Roulette. The losers are permanently removed from the Liar Game and made to pay back all of their debts, while the winners proceed onto Round IV. Round IV Qualifier In the Round IV Qualifier, participants played a game called the Pandemic Game. This game takes place to narrow down the large number of players who have proceeded to Round IV. The objective is to create vaccines by contacting with other "normal" players. Two players are made "infected" and must contact with other "normal" players to return to normal, at the cost of turning the other player infected. People with 4 or more vaccines can advance into Round IV. Round IV In Round IV, participants played a game called Musical Chairs, alternatively known as the Steal A Chair Game. In this game, players must get to a seat before they are all taken, with any player left without a seat being eliminated. However, a player may not sit in the same chair twice in a row. The game starts with 25 chairs, which in the manga exceeds the number of players. The players are each given 23 medals with their names on them, each of which are worth 100 million yen for a total of 2.3 billion yen, of which only those bearing the winner's name can be cashed in for prize money. All players eliminated in the Round IV Qualifier serve as extras, known as Gaya, along with the others eliminated throughout the round. In each sub-round, a vote is held where each participant, players and gaya alike, vote for one person. The person with the most votes selects a chair and the selected chair is removed from the game. Revival Round III In the third revival round, participants played a game called Bid Poker, in which the players have to make bids to get the poker cards they want. At the beginning, each player receives an electronic tablet which records the owners's fingerprint to verify the sole user. Each player is given 300 million yen to begin with and the money that must be returned to LGT Office is 100 million yen. After the game starts, players must begin auctioning for the sets of cards they want, and the winner of each turn is the one with the highest price offered in the shortest time. Changing of cards is allowed to be done 5 times, and players must continue to bid to get the cards they want which are discarded by the others. At the end of the game, players with the strongest card combinations are ranked 1st, 2nd and 3rd and are rewarded respectively. The player with the weakest card hand, alongside players who don't have 5 cards - considered "pig" - cannot advance to the next round,and have to share an additional debt. Round V Round V was announced by Artier to be the finals for the Liar Game Tournament. First, players are assigned a player number through a game called Collective Ghostleg Lottery. Afterwards, players are assigned into groups through a game called Human Auction. After 4 teams of 4 are made, the teams will participate in a game called The Records of the Four Kingdoms. In this game, four teams with 100 life points (LP) each may make up to three moves per turn (or no moves at all). There are six possible moves to make, which is to simply attack or defend from the other three kingdoms, however each move made results in -1LP. Once a kingdom's life points reaches zero, they are eliminated. The game continues until there is only one kingdom standing. Drama-Exclusive Rounds Semi-Finals The Semi-Finals takes place in two halves: The first half takes the role of the Round 4 Qualifier, renamed Angels and Demons, while the second continues parts of Round III that the first season left out under tha name Gold Rush. Instead of using suitcases filled with money, solid gold bars and iron bars are used. 1 gold bar is equal to 100 million yen, and the iron bar is a dummy. The bars are smuggled inside sacks, so the colour of the bar cannot be seen. Because of the variation to the rules, 100 million is the only amount that players can smuggle. Final Round In the Final Round, participants played a game called Garden of Eden. Category:Liar Game